U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,990 discloses a co-polymerization of cyclic ethylene carbonate (CO2-source) with 1,3,5-trioxane (formaldehyde source) in the presence of boron trifluoride catalysts.
Militskova et al. (Plasticheskie Massy, 1973, 3, 9, Polymerization and copolymerization of formaldehyde in the presence of alkylene carbonates) describe the BF3 etherate-catalyzed copolymerization of trioxane in cyclic propylene carbonate. However at elevated temperatures (80° C. to 90° C.) and elevated catalyst concentrations the CO2 escapes from the propylene carbonate so that the copolymer product no longer contains carbonate. This is evidenced by the absence of corresponding signals in the IR spectrum.
DE 2055045 A1 relates to a method for producing high molecular weight copolymers of trioxane with ethylene oxide derivatives. A characteristic feature of the method described therein is that the copolymerization is carried out in the presence of alkylene carbonates, in particular an ethylene carbonate or propylene carbonate.